The ability to monitor water distribution system pressure through fire hydrants allows for water utilities to monitor pressure drops caused by water main breaks, excessive flow, hydrant activation, etc. as well as gathering general hydraulic data on the system. Typically monitoring water distribution system pressure through a fire hydrant is conducted when the fire hydrant is not in use.
Prior art monitoring systems for fire hydrants have been devised to address some of the problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,261 issued on May 13, 2008 to Heidl et al. relates to the meter system having a portable water meter that is releaseably mountable onto a discharge nozzle of the fire hydrant and a flow sensor that senses the water flow rate passing there through the portable water meter. A processor receives, processes, and/or stores data from the flow sensor and a satellite positioning system. The hydrant meter system further has a communication device that is adapted to transmit the processed flow signal and the processed positioning signal to a remote server system via a communication medium. The hydrant meter system allows for automated water utility resource measurements, data collection and exercise of control and notification of fire hydrant water usage.
Heidl is also the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 7,099,781 which issued on Aug. 29, 2006. This patent relates to the meter system of the present invention allows for automated water utility resource measurements, data collection and exercise of control and notification of fire hydrant water usage and includes a portable water meter that is releaseably mountable onto a discharge nozzle of the fire hydrant; a flow sensor that senses the water flow rate passing there through the portable water meter; a processor that is configured to receive, process, and/or store data from the flow sensor; and a satellite positioning system that is adapted to receive satellite position determining signals. The hydrant meter system further includes a communication device that is adapted to transmit the processed flow signal and the processed positioning signal to a remote server system via a communication medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,816,072 which issued on Nov. 9, 2004 to Zoratti relates to a detection and signalling apparatus is mountable in a fire hydrant to detect a parameter, such as unauthorized movement of a discharge nozzle cap relative to the fire hydrant. A housing carrying a sensor, such as a motion detector, is mounted inside of the cap. The sensor has an output connected to a transmitter. Movement of the cap relative to the fire hydrant activates the motion detector which generates an output signal causing the transmitter to remotely transmit a tamper detection signal and, also, a fire hydrant location identification code. A pressure sensor can also be coupled to the transmitter to sense water supply main pressure and water flow through the fire hydrant.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,036 which issued on Oct. 17, 2006 to Rigby et al. relates to the demand of a water distribution system which is determined by the steps of measuring the volume of water flowing into the water distribution system through an input during a predetermined interval of time, measuring the change in the volume of water stored in the storage reservoir during the same time interval, measuring the volume of water flow exiting the water distribution system through an output during the same time interval, calculating an adjusted input measurement by subtracting the measured flow of water exiting the water distribution system from the measured volume of water flow into the water distribution system, and adding a measured increase in the volume of the water in the storage reservoir to the adjusted input measurement or subtracting a measured decrease in the volume of water in the storage reservoir from the adjusted input measurement to determine the demand.
Finally Hoehner et al. is the owner of U.S. Patent Appln. Publication No. 2007/0255515 which was filed on May 1, 2007 and relates to methods, systems, and computer program products for automatically detecting leaks in a type III hydrant fuel piping system is described. In one embodiment, the method includes automatically actuating one or more valves to isolate a hydrant loop of a type III hydrant fuel piping system from the remainder of the system. The pressure in the hydrant loop is varied. The pressure in the hydrant loop is measured over time in response to the varying of the pressure.
Thus a non interrupting on-line water distribution pressure monitoring system for a fire hydrant which provides year round monitoring of water distribution system pressure through the fire hydrant, may be used with both wet and dry barrel types, and may be operated while the fire hydrant is in use thereby avoiding interruption to operation during use, and this application can be used in both hot and cold climates.